There is a need in a clustered computing environment for easily and quickly installing updated platform and application software with a minimum of computer downtime and user interaction. The current approach for updating commercial servers typically involves stopping the application on each machine, taking the machine(s) to an off-line state, installing the updated software one server at a time, then bringing the machines back on-line, and restarting the application software. If a problem is detected in the updated software, the machine must be brought back to an offline state, the updated software is then backed out, and the machine and the software application is restarted using the previous software package. This is a manual process, with the user entering, appropriate instructions at each stage of the process. In addition, commercial software platforms generally have their own software update requirements.
The present invention addresses these limitations of the prior art priorities by providing a method of updating platform controlling or cluster controlling software as well as application software on all operating machines/servers in a cluster without manually taking each machine/server offline and performing a software update installation. In the event a problem with the update software is encountered, the inventive method allows updated software to be automatically backed out and the previously installed software is re-activated.